Melhores Amigas
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Todo mundo tem uma melhor amiga... Às vezes elas vêm no sexo errado. ::Revisada::
1. Tenten POVS & Neji POVS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autora:** Scarlet Mayfair e Uchiha Yuuki

**Gênero:** Romance / Comédia

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Casal:** Neji x Tenten

**Capa: **Em nossos perfis.

* * *

**MELHORES AMIGAS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten POV'S**

Há coisas na vida que são absolutamente regidas pelas leis de Murphy... E há casos excepcionais: vidas que são dominadas por essas leis. Bem, a minha é um desses casos raros.

Tudo começa em minha trágica infância. Quando eu tinha uns 5 anos, era amiga de um simpático garoto chamado Aiko. Ele era deslumbrante! Aliás, deslumbrante até demais... Mas deixemos esses detalhes para depois. Aiko era meu melhor amigo e meu primeiro amor platônico. Mulheres como eu, que possuem Murphy como anjo da guarda, são azaradas principalmente no campo amoroso. O primeiro abalo em nossa amizade foi uma briga pela minha boneca. Sim, Aiko adorava bonecas, maquiar-se, vestir-se de menina... Hoje em dia, Aiko continua deslumbrante. Possui a maior rede de cabeleireiros do Japão e é uma das _bibas_ mais cobiçadas. Acredite, ele nunca ficou solteiro.

E ele foi o primeiro dos zilhares melhores amigos lindos e gays que eu tive. Sou um pára-raio de viado! O último a adentrar minha vida foi no colegial. Tínhamos 12 anos e ele cismou com minha aparência! Sim, Hyuuga Neji, a biba prepotente e arrogante, decidiu renovar meu guarda-roupa, arrumar meus cabelos, minhas unhas e etc. Bem, até hoje ele é meu personal-stylist. Eu sou uma engenheira mecânica e ele é... Ahn... Crítico literário. Para um advogado do diabo perfeccionista, essa é a profissão ideal; um sádico que sempre sorri quando destrói, com seu vocabulário polido, obras feitas com tanto ardor!

Como se induzir pessoas ao suicídio e infernizar a vida alheia não fosse o bastante, ele me pegou para Cristo. Ele até diz que sou seu bichinho de estimação! Antes que eu esqueça de relatar, jamais falamos sobre sua homossexualidade. A família dele é muito conservadora e eu nunca o vi com outras mulheres - talvez flertando com uma ou outra para disfarçar. Não o condeno. Hinata sempre fica em cima do muro acerca do assunto. Ino e Sakura juram de pé juntos que ele é uma dama. Temari é do contra, acha que ele é hetero - até chegou a dizer que ele gosta de mim!

É válido ressaltar, também, que Neji sempre gostou de dar pitaco sobre meus encontros amorosos. Inicialmente, precisava conhecer o pretendente. Ele vigiava a rotina do indivíduo e pesquisava sobre seu passado histórico. Caso esse fosse aprovado em sua avaliação, o Hyuuga me obrigava a usar roupas que beirassem tons claros como: branco, azul-bebê e, é claro, com babados suficientes para que cobrissem qualquer pedaço de pele exposta. Sim, eu só poderia usar calças sociais pretas e uma blusa a sua escolha. Certamente tudo isso era acompanhado de um sermão sobre os valores que as mulheres vêm perdendo com o passar dos anos, como me comportar a fim de evitar ações que pudessem incitar a luxúria e a maneira como isso poderia afetar minha postura perante uma figura masculina. Por Deus! Eu só queria uns_ amassos_ e não um aspirante a noivo!

Nós somos, digamos, _melhores amigas_. Relatarei aqui quando fomos a uma loja de roupas íntimas.

- Esse conjunto rendado vermelho ficaria ótimo em você – ele comentou, segurando a peça próxima ao meu corpo e com cara pensativa. – Sua pele é morena... Daria um ótimo contraste – argumentou.

Eu apenas levantei a sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

- Pensei que considerasse algo assim pecaminoso – ironizei -, algo profano. Incitaria à luxúria, não? – minha ironia o deixou sem palavras. – A não ser que você tenha saído da Idade Média e aceite o fato de que preciso ter relações... Você sabe.

Ele fechou a cara e tomou o conjunto das minhas mãos. Voltou trazendo em mãos um conjunto de vó: creme, cintura alta... Brega.

- Você tem razão – ele esboçou um sorriso sarcástico e vitorioso. – É vulgar. Isso é o que deve vestir.

- Claro! – exclamei. – Junto com o cinto de castidade, não é mesmo?

Eu o empurrei e ele apenas ficou me olhando. Escolhi um conjunto preto, com uma tanga bem ousada. Jamais usaria aquilo, era apenas para irritá-lo. Ele me olhou com olhos arregalados e eu o ignorei, encaminhando-me ao provador.

De fato, eu não o vestiria de maneira _nua e crua_. Vesti a tanga sobre meu short enquanto que o _soutien_ foi utilizado de maneira convencional. Sem mais mistérios, com apenas um puxão, abri a cortina do provador. Confesso que tive dificuldades para interpretar a feição de Neji. Provavelmente ficou surpreso com meu atentado ao seu conceito de _moda digna_.

- Que tal? – perguntei enquanto dava uma volta para que pudesse me observar.

- Que diabos é isso, Tenten? – ele derramou sua indignação.

- Ahn... Uma lingerie?- acredito que essa resposta era um tanto quanto óbvia.

- Jura? – em sinal de descontentamento, cruzou os braços. – Por que colocou a tanga sobre esse short? Como espera ter noção do _caimento_ ao utilizá-la dessa maneira?

- Você não esperava que eu fosse sair desfilando de tanga, não é mesmo? Na sua presença não seria problema, mas...Mas...Você realmente acreditou que eu fosse vestir algo assim?

- E por que não? – sua expressão esboçava surpresa.

- Porque acredito estar dando ouvidos demais aos seus sermões moralistas – antes que uma vendedora enlouquecida viesse me abordar com mais opções de tangas, precisei dar o braço a torcer.

- Pelo menos percebi que sua intenção não era experimentar o figurino para trabalhar como nova intérprete de Capitão Codorna **¹** – falou com riso abafado Eu apenas olhei com desprezo e fechei a cortina.

Por fim acabei saindo da loja com a lingerie preta em mãos e o olhar de repreensão de Neji. Nesse mesmo dia, eu o convidei para jantar em meu apartamento. O assunto, assim como em todo o percurso, foi a lingerie preta e a minha reputação. Enquanto o deixei preparando a janta, aproveitei para tomar banho. Mesmo desconfortável, não custaria nada experimentar a nova lingerie e, supostamente, Neji não o saberia. Vesti-la, por fim, foi um desafio.

Demorar quarenta minutos no banho, até onde sei, sempre me pareceu normal. Contudo, nesse dia, o Hyuuga não teve a mesma impressão. Jantares em minha casa sempre foram rotineiros, assim como ele preparar o jantar enquanto tomo banho.

Dessa vez, quando saí do banho, ele aguardava em minha cama. Notava-se que de braços e pernas cruzadas e ar de reprovação. Eu trajava uma camiseta preta desbotada com os dizeres "Sou louco, faço engenharia."

- Já se passaram três anos que você concluiu o curso e ainda insiste em usar esse trapo? - falou com desprezo.

- Não enche o saco, borboleta! – virei-me para procurar roupas de cama no armário. Ele dormiria em minha casa.

- Ta bom, machão – resmungou.

- Você dormirá aqui, certo?

- Tenho escolha?

- Não.

- Que seja.

Quando levantei meus braços para alcançar uma peça que estava no fundo da última prateleira, ouvi apenas a voz estridente de Neji gritando:

- Você está com essa roupa pecaminosa, Tenten!

Ao me virar pude visualizar claramente um membro do alto clero pertencente à Inquisição. Irritada com todo esse drama, arranquei a camiseta e me voltei a ele.

- Toma esse trapo!- esbravejei.- Veja o pecado e me lance de uma vez na fogueira santa! Você diz essas coisas porque queria ter esse corpo! Seios e tudo o mais! – dizia enquanto apontava para meu próprio corpo.

Neji ficou embasbacado com toda aquela agitação. Todavia ele se levantou de forma brusca e avançou em minha direção, agarrando, assim, meus pulsos e me prendendo contra o armário. Então, foi a vez dele de surtar.

- Você sabe há quanto tempo eu te desejo, mulher! Não entendo o porquê desses joguinhos de provocação! O que ganha brincando com meus sentimentos?

Por Deus, acho que houve uma ambigüidade em minha sentença. A inveja a qual me referia era a de que ele queria ter seios, e não me possuir! Não obstante, de olhos arregalados, o olhei e apenas pude dizer:

- Oi, que? – ri de forma louca e absurda. – Você é gay!

Nesse instante, pude sentir suas mãos afrouxarem e me largarem.

- Perdi a fome – deu as costas e foi embora de meu apartamento.

Afinal, que brincadeira era essa de Murphy?

* * *

**Neji POV'S**

Confesso que sempre fui um narcisista metrossexual, mas _gay_! O fato de eu ser reservado e com invejável bom gosto não é sinônimo de que eu deseje homens. Fiquei um tanto quanto chocado com as palavras de Tenten, afinal, nunca fui muito discreto com relação aos meus olhares. Se eu cuidei sempre tanto de sua aparência, obviamente eu cultivava um interesse por trás disso tudo.

A lingerie preta foi a principal responsável por toda essa confusão. A lingerie vermelha que eu mostrei para ela era muito provocante e nela ficaria um tanto quanto... Deixarei isso em aberto. Minha cabeça foi povoada por pensamentos, digamos, pecaminosos. Quando falei acerca do contraste entre o vermelho e sua pele morena, comecei a pensar com a cabeça de baixo. Sei que muitos de vocês podem reprovar minha atitude, mas é dessa maneira que um homem pensa - mesmo esse homem sendo extremamente educado, refinado e incrível. Mas vejam bem, eu ainda sou um homem!

O comportamento de Tenten sempre foi muito peculiar. Desfilar em minha frente só de toalha, pedir para levar coisas ao banheiro e não se importar de dividirmos a mesma cama enquanto ela dormia apenas de camisola era, no mínimo, estranho. A partir daí, comecei a admirar meu autocontrole. Enquanto ela se revirava durante a noite, tornava-se cada vez mais impossível não ter a tez morena roçando na minha e...Era impossível dormir.

Seria muito grosseiro dizer que eu precisava aliviar minha tensão no banheiro? Acho que sim. Será que ela nunca estranhou o fato de eu levantar toda a noite para tomar banho? Tenten jamais foi burra, embora fosse bastante desligada. Também tinha a mania de colocar Murphy em tudo o que falava. Seria esse um suposto _affair_? Ou o famoso engenheiro de leis tão grotescas?

Deixemos essas peculiaridades de lado e vamos falar de meu orgulho ferido. Vê-la com aquela tanguinha preta foi como extrapolar o ápice de minha lucidez. Além de tudo, ela ainda se ofereceu para mim. Onde já se viu afirmar que eu desejava aquele corpo? Era óbvio que eu o desejava! Tirar aquela camiseta e lançá-la, para mim, foi um convite.

Foi uma situação vergonhosa. Meu orgulho ficou no chão ao escutá-la dizer com tanta convicção "Mas você é gay!". Tudo o que consegui fazer foi sair o mais rápido possível de sua habitação. Ainda não sei bem o que farei em relação a isso, apenas sei que preciso de um tempo para pensar. Enquanto isso, deixarei que ela reflita um pouco, afinal de contas, após sabe Deus quantos anos, acabei me tornando um homem em sua concepção.

**x-X-x**

Ela me ligou no final da tarde. Não pude atender, apenas ouvi a secretária.

- Neji... Neji... Neji! Eu sei que você está em casa! Ande! Atenda-me! – eu apenas olhava com um pouco de desprezo para o aparelho. - Pelo amor de Deus, Neji! Entenda que você deixou de ser homossexual do dia para a noite e isso me deixou um tanto quanto confusa.

Nessa hora perdi a paciência. Fui até o telefone e o peguei.

- Vá para o inferno, Tenten! – com isso, desliguei.

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco áspero, mas eu realmente estava nervoso. É um pouco difícil aceitar o fato de que a mulher a quem desejo me ache _gay_. E bem, isso se tornou uma questão de honra. Peguei minha agenda e sorteei um número. Charlotte. Interessante, uma prostituta. Embora se tratasse de uma meretriz, haveria, talvez, um desconto pelos encontros passados.

Eram sete horas da noite quando a campainha tocou. Charlotte havia chegado. Acendi uma vela e peguei uma bala de menta. Ah, sim! Peguei um de meus cigarros de canela que já fazia _desfeliz**²**_ aniversário na gaveta. Preparei-me para abrir a porta. Joguei os cabelos para trás e me apoiei no batente. A minha camisa branca estava semi-aberta. Abri a porta.

- Tenten!- quase caí para trás. - Charlotte! – Isso era alguma piada?

- Olá! – falaram as duas em uníssono. Bem, mas eu não poderia perder o rebolado na frente delas. Estava tudo sob controle.

- Ora, ora, Neji-kun! Não sabia que você era apreciador desse estilo! - exclamou Charlotte enquanto lançava olhares para mim e para Tenten.

- Que estilo? - Tenten perguntou sem entender nada.

- _Ménage à trois_, queridinha - a outra dizia, com malícia, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de meu cabelo. - Precisamos inovar, não é mesmo? - nem ousei olhar para Tenten. Provavelmente, a essa altura, seu humor estaria sofrendo uma erupção de sensações macabras com relação a minha pessoa.

- Hyuuga Neji...- Pronto. Despertei um monstro castrador. - O que diabos isso significa?

- Pobrezinha, seu namorado não te contou? - Charlotte se mostrava solidária. - Neji, seu danadinho! Queria fazer uma surpresa para ela! - e deu tapinhas em meu ombro. - Sabe que ficará mais caro, não é mesmo? Se bem que... – analisou-me. - ...por ser uma surpresa para sua garota, posso fazer uma promoção especial!

- É... Moça, veja bem... – Tenten se pronunciou. - Eu não sou namorada desse tarado que se passa por gay - ela se esforçou para ser delicada. - Neji, venha cá um instantinho, sim? – segurou-me pelo braço e, sorrindo, pediu licença para Charlote enquanto me guiava para o corredor do meu apartamento. Senti que viraria eunuco.

- Resolveu pedir desculpas por sua confusão, Tenten? - Tentei usar a psicologia reversa.

- Deixa de ser dissimulado, Neji! Você... Você contratou uma prostituta? - ela se mostrava incrédula.

- Ué, um gay não tem o direito de se divertir como bem entende?

- Olha... - Tenten gesticulava de maneira desordenada - ...desculpe-me pelo meu equívoco, mas por favor, tente me compreender! O que você esperava que eu pensasse de um garoto que, aos 17 anos, gostava de pintar minhas unhas, hidratar e secar meus cabelos!

- Eu estava cuidando de você! - será que isso era tão difícil de ser notado?

- Neji, querido... Vocês podem se adiantar? Eu tenho outro cliente em duas horas. - Charlotte se pronunciara enquanto começava a desamarrar o kimono na entrada de meu apartamento. - E... Não se esqueça: eu cobro por hora - cantarolou.

- Acho melhor você ir - o olhar de Tenten fez minha alma abandonar o corpo. - Você está pagando por ela - ela fez questão de enfatizar o _pagando_.

- Tem razão - falei com aquela prepotência que eu realmente não queria ter usado.

- Até mais. - Ela falou, seguindo novamente para a porta. – E esse cheiro... – Ela sentiu o cheiro de canela e olhou o cigarro apagado em minha mão.

Ela nada comentou sobre o cigarro, sabia que eu só fumava quando ficava extremamente nervoso - ou seja, raríssimas vezes. Eu a segui até a sala, vendo o olhar irônico que lançou à Charlotte.

- Ele é todo seu. Divirtam-se - Tenten bateu a porta com uma força incomum.

Olhei para a mulher insinuante que sorria para mim. Eu a desprezei muito naquele momento. Peguei a carteira no meu bolso traseiro e tirei uma boa quantia para pagá-la.

- Pegue - falei com minha tão criticada frieza. - Aqui está o seu dinheiro. Agora suma da minha frente.

Assim, dei-lhe as costas. Não me virei sem antes ver o sorriso sumir dos lábios escarlates.

- Estúpido! - choramingou, vestindo-se e indo até a porta. - Se continuar dessa maneira, nunca terá aquela garota. Uma pena que ela tenha se apaixonado por alguém como você – falou com desdém.

- Ela, apaixonada por mim? - não pude evitar tal pergunta. Como aquela mulher ousaria julgar a relação existente entre mim e Tenten?

- Os olhos, meu caro, não mentem. Até uma mulher como eu sabe reconhecer.

- Ela acha que sou gay - respondi, enfurecido. - Talvez seus olhos não tenham notado isso. Nenhuma mulher nutre interesse por uma bicha!

- Realmente, és um estúpido - Charlotte afirmou enquanto acendia um cigarro. - Afinal, com que cabeça você pensa? Tomara que ela não dê o azar de cruzar novamente o caminho com alguém como você - disse assim que pegou sua bolsa. - Passar bem.

Quando ela fechou a porta, eu ri com certa irritação. Realmente, não havia gratidão alguma pelos encontros passados.

- Era só o que me faltava. Escutar insultos de uma puta! Mas o Senhor é realmente um gozador, não é mesmo? - olhei para cima, falando com Deus. - Já cheguei ao ponto das blasfêmias? - indaguei-me, sentando em minha poltrona de couro avermelhado. - Só pode... Já até estou falando sozinho!

Ainda agitado pela situação desagradável pela qual passei, eu fui para o meu quarto. Lancei-me em meu leito de forma desajeitada, emaranhando os lençóis alvos...

Oh céus, fiz de novo! Não consigo relatar algo sem usar a estilística! Mas enfim, voltando aos meus devaneios... Eu fiquei lá, jogado, pensando em uma série de coisas extremamente irritantes. Só então eu me lembrei de um episódio estranho de minha vida, vivenciado por culpa de Tenten. Um encontro com um _amigo_ seu - um tal de Lee.

Ao lembrar daquilo, ri como um descontrolado.

- Como você é burro, Neji! - exclamei furioso.

Ela não marcou um encontro para mim, com outro homem apenas para fazermos amizade.

**x-X-x**

- Ora Neji, não seja tão rabugento! - ela me repreendeu.

- Não estou aberto a novas amizades - com um sorriso antipático, eu me virei para ir embora.

Ela nem ousou me deter. Sabia que iríamos brigar se ela o fizesse. Assim, pensei estar livre do encontro. Ledo engano. Assim que cheguei em casa, o telefone tocou. Era ela. O encontro ocorreria numa boate da capital.

- Tenten! - gritei. - Eu falei que não vou!

Não tive como argumentar. Acabei gritando para o nada, pois ela já havia desligado o telefone e minha presença já havia sido confirmada.

- Ótimo – conformei-me. - Terei que comparecer. Mas também... Que mal poderia ter? – pensei em voz alta.

Nessas horas eu me odeio por ser tão preso às normas da etiqueta. Chegada a hora do encontro, o amigo de Tenten já estava me aguardando. O rapaz era alto, tinha músculos bem trabalhados e arrancava olhares de cobiça... Todavia algo não estava certo. O cabelo destoava de sua composição. Além do mais, não que eu seja um seguidor fiel da moda atual, mas... Ele estava tão... Verde. Deixei minha cabeça pender para o lado e torci o nariz. Aquele cara não seria meu futuro amigo. Não mesmo.

- Com licença - falei de forma polida.

Ele se virou para me encarar e abriu um sorriso gigante. Junto com o sorriso, ele fez um sinal de positivo. Obviamente aquilo o fez ficar com mais pontos negativos no meu conceito.

- Você deve ser o Neji! - falou com uma felicidade extravagante. - Sente-se!

- Obrigado – respondi com frieza, sentando-me na banqueta do bar.

- Dois sucos de laranja, por favor - ele pediu.

Aquilo me irritou profundamente. Ele não tinha direito de pedir algo para mim. Ainda mais um suco!

- Menino, você é aquilo tudo o que Tenten falou! - e balançou seu cabelo de maneira estranha. Juro que vi um ponto de luz. - Conte-me. Há quanto tempo se conhecem?

- Tempo o suficiente para cultivarmos uma amizade e ela não aprender nada sobre mim – fui direto ao ponto. Não tinha motivos para bancar o social.

- Nossa... Até que você é bem masculinizado, né? – olhou-me com um ar de curiosidade. – Fale-me sobre você.

- Não tenho o que falar de mim. Acho que Tenten já o fez, não?- rebati.

- Não - ele respondeu, franzindo as grossas sobrancelhas. Ele parecia estar confuso. - Mas percebi que você faz o tipo misterioso. Bem, eu falarei sobre mim então - sorriu. - Não quero que gaste seu fogo da juventude.

- Prossiga – incentivei, embora estivesse sem o mínimo interesse pelo que viria a seguir.

- Tenho 24 anos, estou no 5º período de Educação Física, sou instrutor marcial...

A noite seria longa... Muito longa. Ele falou várias coisas que, para mim, não faziam o menor sentido. Após um tempo, comecei a pedir vodka. Bebi o suco para ele não se sentir ofendido. Contudo para ouvir aquelas abobrinhas... Só sob efeito do álcool.

- Bebidas fazem mal - ele interrompeu seu discurso para me repreender.

- Há coisas piores - retruquei. Não quis dizer ''Como ouvir você", pois seria deveras indelicado.

Assim, ele tornou a falar sobre o fogo da juventude, seu mestre de sei lá o quê e coisas do gênero. Enquanto isso, eu estava debruçado sobre o balcão ouvindo músicas _alegres._ Sinceramente, nunca havia ouvido falar naquela boate. Ela era estranha, eu percebi. Depois que saí daquele local, jamais encontrei aquele rapaz novamente.

**x-X-x**

Após cair minha ficha naquela noite posterior ao que Tenten disse, pesquisei a boate no _google_. Fiquei chocado ao notar que era uma boate GLS. Não bem GLS, é o que podemos chamar de _boate mista_. Vai de tudo.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: no dia seguinte Tenten iria me explicar direitinho essa história. Eu novamente usaria a psicologia reversa. A minha culpa ficaria ofuscada pela dela.

* * *

¹: Do desenho ''Doug''

²: Do desenho "Alice no País das Maravilhas" (cena do chá)

Isso é para celebrar o encontro dessas duas ficwritters! \o/  
Cá estou eu, Natasha, caipira do Paraná, na casa da Yuuki. i.i  
E sim, ela está ao meu lado! Rindo!

Sem mais a dizer... MANDEM **REVIEWS**!


	2. Ur so gay

**You're So Gay**

x

**Eu não posso acreditar que me apaixonei**

**Por alguém que usa mais maquiagem do que...**

x**  
**

Em um típico programa feminino de "apoio à amiga magoada", Ino, Temari, Sakura e Hinata marcaram uma tarde no apartamento de Tenten. Curiosamente, essa última recebeu de cada garota uma barrinha de chocolate amargo.

Assim que se acomodaram, partiram para a cozinha e se prontificaram no preparo de misturas engordativas - como brigadeiro, pipoca e pão de queijo para acompanhá-las num debate de inconstância sexual.

A sempre tão impecável sala de Tenten havia virado um chiqueiro de lamentações. Bacias de pipoca, lenços de papel, sorvete e bombons. Em um típico programa de índio, elas assistiram junto à amiga comédias românticas que pioravam ainda mais o seu humor.

Ao término do segundo filme, Tenten desligou a TV e o DVD.

- Chega - sentenciou. - Isso só piora a situação.

- Bem, eu avisei... - Temari foi interrompida por Ino.

- Eu avisei, eu avisei, eu avisei! - imitava a voz da amiga. - Pára de ser mala, você já disse isso milhões de vezes! Isso realmente não ajuda!

- Você está fazendo escândalo, porquinha - falou Sakura com uma voz moderada. Ino apenas a fulminou com o olhar.

- Gente... - Hinata chamou, constrangida. - Vamos nos focar apenas em Tenten, sim?

- Ela é tão fofa! - falou Ino, abraçando a moça de cabelos azulados.

- Gente, por favor! - Tenten se encolheu mais no sofá. - Meu melhor amigo virou um _ex-gay_! Como eu poderia saber que ele era um heterossexual enrustido? - murmurou para si mesma a última frase.

Foi então que o semeador da discórdia começou a se manifestar. O telefone tocou. Antes de atender, Tenten preferiu conferir o identificador de chamadas. Era Neji. Ao olhar para as demais e confirmar a expectativa, obteve a resposta esperada: não atenderia.

De fato, essa era a resposta da maioria, mas não a de Temari que, com um olhar de súplica, tentava incentivá-la.

- Meninas, por favor... O que eu faço? – Não sabendo qual atitude tomar, Tenten manifestou-se.

– E se ele resolveu te escutar? E se ele tiver algo importante para dizer?

- Mas ele agiu feito um grosso, Temari! E aquela prostituta? Havia necessidade daquilo? Ele precisava me humilhar daquela maneira? – Tenten ficou procurando argumentos.

- Ele disse que gostava da Tenten-chan... - Hinata batia os indicadores. -...Deve ter feito isso por ter seu orgulho ferido. Todos sabem que meu primo é orgulhoso.

- Faz sentido - concordou Sakura.

- Para quem recentemente se assustou com a idéia de um melhor amigo ex-gay, posso pressupor que você tem cultivado algo há um tempo, não? – Sakura provocou, desconfiada. Quem sabe, dessa maneira, poderia arrancar alguma resposta mais explícita por parte da morena.

- Ele deve estar querendo beber o seu sangue em uma taça de cristal.

- Ino! - repreendeu Temari. - Atenda. Você também deve desculpas a ele. Convenhamos, ele é mais vítima do que você nessa história.

Contudo o congresso foi interrompido pelo som da secretária.

- Tenten, sei que está aí - a voz de Neji não era nem um pouco amigável. - Estou indo para o seu apartamento. Se quiser bancar a infantil e não me atender, derrubo a porta. Até mais.

As meninas estavam todas abraçadas, olhando para o telefone como se ele fosse um monstro.

- Ótimo! – exasperou a vítima. – Demoraram tanto a tomar uma decisão que ele mesmo a fez por mim.

- Desculpe-nos, Tenten... - Ino começou. – Não esperávamos que ele fosse tão másculo ao ponto de tomar uma atitude.

- Bem, o mais sensato a fazer é... - Temari olhou para Tenten, pensativa. - Vá tomar um banho rápido, escovar os dentes e vestir sua melhor lingerie.

- Temari! - falaram em coro, perplexas.

- O quê? Acham que isso acabará onde? No pedalinho que dá para o túnel do amor?

- Túnel do amor? - Sakura fez uma careta. - Bem, não importa... Temari tem razão. Murphy finalmente te abandonou. Você sempre reclamou pelo cara mais lindo da sua vida ser gay e você só se interessar pelos gays... - sorriu.

- Tenten, acho que Temari tem razão – ao se pronunciar, Hinata teve olhares assustados voltados para sua direção.

- Hinata! – até Ino, a mais _animada_ do grupo, não conteve seu espanto.

- Desculpa, Tenten. Mas convenhamos que se Neji manteve esse segredo por tanto tempo, suas intenções não fugirão muito do que Temari falou.

Tenten já estava constrangida com a falação. Havia tomado banho há 4 horas atrás e, por alguma razão, vestia a lingerie que comprou com ele...

Por fim, deixou as meninas conversando e foi para a suíte, escovar os dentes.

- Meninas! – Sakura gritou delicadamente ao ponto de fazer os pássaros, que antes se encontravam no beiral da janela, dispersarem-se. – Enquanto vocês discutem, o senhor _pseudo-gay_ deve estar dirigindo para cá a cem quilômetros por hora. Será que poderiam chegar logo a uma conclusão? Posso estar enganada, mas a pessoa mais desesperada com essa história e que está com sérios problemas para esboçar uma reação é Tenten.

Ao dizer isso, as demais olharam ao redor e notaram a ausência de Tenten.

- Alguém viu Tenten sair? - indagou Ino.

- Eu vi - Hinata disse, corada. - Ela foi ao banheiro.

Quanto Tenten voltou à sala, a campainha soou. Começou então uma correria de meninas de um lado para o outro, gritos desesperados e pulos. Tenten se sentiu tão acuada que correu de volta para o quarto e se trancou. Não queria ver Neji. Pelo menos, não naquela hora.

Temari tentou chamá-la, mas era tarde demais. A moça caminhou até a porta para atender o convidado que ainda apertava a campainha, impaciente.

- Tenten! Eu sei que você está em casa! Posso ouvir passos! - Neji bradava no corredor.

- Os passos não são da Tenten, espertalhão! - Ino se irritava com toda aquela prepotência.

- Cala a boca, porquinha! - Sakura tentou, em vão, silenciá-la.

- Sakura? Ino? O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - Neji diminuiu o tom de voz e aproximou cuidadosamente o ouvido da porta.

- Não é do seu interesse, seu grosso! Vá procurar suas mulheres! Deixe Tenten em paz! - embora tenha sido coincidência, Ino esmurrou a porta no momento em que Neji fixara seu ouvido nela.

- Onde está Tenten? - o moreno perdera a paciência. - Preciso conversar apenas com ela! E de nada me interessa a opinião alheia! Deixem-me entrar!

- Ela não quer te ver! - a loira irritadiça pegou uma das almofadas que estava próxima aos seus pés e a usou para bater, com toda sua força, repetidas vezes contra a porta.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Será que dá para alguém controlar essa louca? - Neji vociferou.

- Ino! - gritou Temari, já irritada, tirando a outra loirinha da porta.

- Temari! - Neji falou aliviado. Sabia que a moça era sensata.

- Já abro - assim que jogou Ino no sofá, Temari destrancou a porta.

- Ah! Finalmente alguém com bom senso! - suspirou aliviado.

Neji ficou intrigado ao ver Ino sobre o sofá, imobilizada por Sakura. A loira continuava a gritar palavrões e mostrar o dedo do meio. Neji fez uma careta.

- Isso é caso para um exorcista - murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ela se trancou no quarto - Temari suspirou, apontando para a porta.

O olhar de Neji saiu de Temari e pousou sobre a porta do quarto. Antes de seguir seu trajeto, Neji fechou a porta do apartamento.

- Obrigado, Temari - agradeceu de forma sóbria.

Neji foi até a porta e começou a bater.

- Abra, Tenten - pediu educadamente.

- Não!

- Abra logo - o tom de voz começava a se alterar.

- Você é incapaz de compreender interjeições monossilábicas, Neji? Não é não - falou irritada.

- Ten... - chutou a porta uma vez - Ten! Não fale comigo desse jeito!

- Ha! Ficou nervoso? Imagine como eu fiquei quando me mandou para o inferno! - a morena vociferou retendo algum resquício de lágrima.

- Hoje não estou para brincadeiras - deu um chute mais forte. - Tenho força para derrubar a porta e o farei se você não abrir!

- Derrube logo, seu monstro! O que é uma porta perto do que você já me fez? - disse enquanto gesticulava para uma porta inanimada.

- De viado a mostro! - riu, indignado. - Abra logo!

- Não!

- Está duvidando?

- Depois de Charlotte, não duvido de mais nada - deixou de gritar, dando lugar a uma entonação mais ferina, ácida.

- Humor ácido, Tenten? Pensei que isso fosse algo meu - riu novamente. - Vamos, abra a porta - encostou o punho na porta e a cabeça no punho fechado.

As meninas davam gritinhos ao fundo e cochichavam - apenas Temari estava agindo como uma pessoa normal. Neji se voltou para elas e só então viu uma pessoa muito conhecida.

- Hinata! - falou com espanto. - Até você? - falou decepcionado. - Judas...

- Ahn... é... - gaguejava. - Tenten é... minha amiga... Vim... apoiar...

- Seu porco! Pára de constranger a Hinata! - gritou Ino.

- Porco? Eu não era gay? Desde quando gays são porcos?

- Desde que andou dormindo com Charlotte - foi a vez de Sakura.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar, Neji - Temari refletiu. - O fato de não ter a mulher desejada não o obriga a procurar por algo desse padrão. Confesso que esperava mais de você.

- Por Deus! - gritou o moreno. - Olha o que vocês conversam! - voltou a fitar a porta e deu outro chute. - Abra essa maldita porta!

Sem receber resposta, lançou o corpo contra a porta.

- Chega, Neji! - Tenten berrou mais do que era esperado. - Vou abrir.

- Vai? - não apenas o moreno, mas as demais pessoas naquela sala fizeram a mesma pergunta.

- Vou - e escutaram o barulho da chave sendo virada.

Assim que percebeu que a porta estava destrancada, Neji colocou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu.

- Obriga...- teria terminado a frase se não tivesse recebido um belo soco em sua parte mais do que sensível.

- Boa, Tenten! - Ino vibrava.

- Tenten! - gritaram as amigas.

- Ai... - contorcia-se.

Por dois minutos, Neji apenas perdeu a fala e se contorceu. Tenten ficou apavorada e foi acudi-lo. Puxou o rapaz para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

- Desculpa! - falou aflita, sem saber o que fazer. - Não sabia que doía tanto.

- Nada mais do que justo, já que você não tem testículos - resmungou.

- Ah, Neji! No filme não pareceu ter doído tanto - ela acabou confessando.

- Um filme? Você viu isso em um filme e resolveu experimentar em mim? - rolava no chão.

- A situação veio a calhar... - a morena sibilou.

Então Tenten percebeu como Neji era lindo até se contorcendo de dor. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se levantar, ela recuou.

- Então aquela vez você marcou um encontro para mim por achar que eu era gay? - acusou.

- Você nunca se mostrou interessado por menina nenhuma, as que se aproximavam você afugentava e... Ainda havia os boatos...

- Boatos? Que boatos? - essa o pegou de surpresa.

- Era o que seus amigos diziam - Tenten entregou.

- Homens chamam uns aos outros de gay, Tenten! - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - - Assim como vocês se chamam de ''ai, amiga" - parou e refletiu. - Tirando Ino, que não é uma pessoa normal.

- Hum... - ela pôs-se a refletir. - Bem que o Lee me disse que você era um homem bem atípico.

- Certamente! - e lançou as mãos para o alto. - Nossas preferências são bem díspares, não acha?

- Fora o fato de que agora reconheço sua preferência por mulheres de programa, já não sei de mais nada nessa história - lamentou.

- Se você se considera uma, acertou a preferência - alfinetou, deixando a morena ruborizada. Finalizou sua vitória com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Cavalo - xingou, fechando a cara.

- Daqui a pouco serei uma fazenda inteira - lembrou-se de Ino o chamando de porco.

- Seu humor hoje está um tanto quanto aguçado, né? - forçou um sorriso, mostrando sua insatisfação.

- Por favor, Tenten! - Neji suplicou. - Será que é tão difícil de notar a maneira como você mexe comigo?

- Neji... – fitou-o. - A única coisa que eu vi durante todos esses anos foi seu cuidado com os cabelos, as roupas e as unhas. O que você esperava que eu pensasse? "Nossa, como ele é másculo"?

- Ser metrossexual é bem diferente de ser gay - disse enquanto usava a mão direita para jogar os cabelos para trás.

Tenten apenas mandou um olhar de "Eu não falei?".

Aquele olhar foi um convite para o Hyuuga, pois ele já havia engolido muito sapo com aquela história. Neji avançou até Tenten, jogou-a na cama e se pôs sobre ela, segurando cada punho de um lado da cabeça.

- E agora? - perguntou enquanto buscava os olhos da mulher. - Másculo o suficiente para você?

Ofegante e ainda desnorteada com toda aquela agitação, Tenten não soube dizer coisas muito conexas.

- Bom, depende do ângulo em que a situação for observada – filosofou.

- E...- lançando beijos vorazes contra o pescoço da morena, Neji dialogava. - Esse ângulo seria o indicado?

Naquele momento, Tenten pensou em Murphy. Aquele engenheiro maldito que ficava lhe pregando peças!

- Ne... Neji! - assustou-se com uma mão que levantava sua blusa.

- Desculpe, não tive como evitar. Vou parar. - Neji riu com seus atos. - Será que agora você consegue ter uma breve noção do quanto me deixa desnorteado?

- Eu... Eu não pedi que parasse, Neji - corando, mirou o ponto mais distante e inóspito do quarto.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha e a fitou, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação. Nem por essa o moreno esperava. Enquanto ainda procurava colocar aquelas palavras em ordem, as mãos de Tenten o puxaram pelo pescoço.

- Será que agora posso te chamar de minha morena? - questionou enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior de Tenten.

- Eu... Eu não sei - Tenten tentava ao máximo não deixar que suspiros escapassem. Não queria que ele notasse os efeitos que causava nela.

- O-ou! - ele parou o que fazia. - Espere um momento. A Tenten que eu conheço sempre tem respostas prontas... Não me diga que você sente algo?

Tenten foi desarmada. Olhou para a cara de Neji e logo em seguida desviou.

- Neji, Murphy não dá duas chances - falou impaciente. - Menos fala e mais ação! - com uma jogada de pernas, Tenten colocou-se sobre ele, apoiou a mão sobre a nuca do moreno e delicadamente puxou seus cabelos.

Enquanto se distraíam, quatro cabecinhas pensantes haviam grudado suas orelhas na porta do quarto.

- Me passa a pipoca, Ino! - Temari pediu enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira que acabara de pegar.

- Como você consegue? - Ino se espantou. - Por Deus, Temari! Eles estão gemendo!

- E daí? Fome é fome em qualquer momento! E afinal, isso é mais legal do que assistir a um filme pornô - disse ao pegar o pote que Ino lhe estendera.

- Meu Deus! - Hinata estava prestes a desmaiar. - Neji e Tenten estão fazendo coisas!

Novamente Neji controlou a situação, lançando Tenten na cama e intensificando o beijo. Era ardente a forma como as línguas se envolviam e se procuravam. A forma como as mãos de Neji passeavam por dentro de sua blusa para sentir sua pele. A cada pouco ele passava a ponta da língua no lábio inferior de dela ou o mordia. Tenten não conseguia processar tudo o que acontecia. Apenas fez o que era possível: aproveitou a situação. Quando se afastaram, estavam quase sem fôlego.

- E o povo lá fora? - cochichou Neji, rindo.

- Bem, depois eu contaria para elas de qualquer jeito... - deu de ombros. - Mas enfim... O que acha de um banho? - sorriu maliciosa.

- Tem secador? - indagou, arrancando um olhar incrédulo.

- Neji!

- Tem ou não? - perguntou com indiferença.

- Tenho.

- Então... - desceu da cama e pegou a morena no colo, caminhando até o banheiro. - Adoraria um banho.

- Inacreditável - murmurou a morena. Ele a colocou sentada sobre a pia, novamente a envolvendo.

- Diga, Tenten... - Neji ronronava enquanto percorria com os lábios, mais uma vez, na altura do pescoço da morena. - Há quanto me deseja?

- Precisamos ligar o chuveiro - tentou desconversar.

Neji apertou sua cintura com mais intensidade.

- Você não vai desconversar - disse sem desviar os olhos dos dela. - Tenten, do que tem medo?

- Por Deus, Neji. Você era gay, mas eu não era cega - ele a interrompeu.

- Nunca fui gay.

- Você entendeu - desceu da pia. - Quero dizer que o que te estragava era o fato de não ser homem.

Ele a abraçou por trás.

- Isso também não procede - sussurrou.

- Respondido? - virou-se e envolveu seu pescoço. - Podemos ir para o chuveiro?

- Podemos. Mas...

- Lá vem - Tenten lamentou.

- O que acha de tirarmos a roupa antes?

- Ok - despiu-se com naturalidade, revelando a lingerie que usava para o moreno.

- Há uma condição - não teve como deixar de notar o olhar desesperado da mulher. - Você seria capaz de usar esse tipo de lingerie da próxima vez? - fitou a peça que a morena usava.

- Próxima vez? – Tenten ficou confusa. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não está achando que eu vou deixar você escapar de mim, está? – olhou-a, incrédulo. – Levamos anos para chegarmos até aqui!

- Sim, mas...

- Eu ainda não acabei – e a segurou pela nuca. – Você também tem consciência de que a partir do momento em que entrarmos naquele chuveiro, estaremos oficializando nossa relação?

- Isso é um pedido de... - ela arriscou.

- Sim, é um pedido de namoro – olhou sério. – Se eu já era possessivo como amigo...

- Acho que eu posso aceitar – sorriu de forma maliciosa, cortando o rapaz.

- Quando eu lhe tirar essa lingerie, creio que não conseguirá pensar em outra coisa além de "Sim, Neji" - imitou a voz da morena.

Com aquilo, novamente selaram seus lábios e entraram no chuveiro.

x

**Você não come carne**

**E dirige carros elétricos**

**Você curte tanto indie rock, é quase uma arte**

**Você precisa de protetor solar FPS 45 só para ficar vivo**

x**  
**

Minutos se passaram e as meninas estavam ansiosas pela falta de ruídos no quarto.

- Será que morreram? - perguntou Ino.

- Impossível - Temari concluiu. - Do jeito que aqueles dois ali estavam, com certeza estão é tirando o atraso de todos esses anos.

- E olha que foi tempo, hein! - Sakura riu.

Hinata apoiou seu ouvido na porta para achar algum sinal de vida. Tudo o que encontrou foi o som da porta sendo aberta e os olhos do primo. Neji estava vestindo apenas sua calça negra e estava com os cabelos molhados. Hinata ruborizou.

- Neji... - falou a Hyuuga, constrangida.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado, Hinata - riu e olhou para as demais. - Sabia que tínhamos platéia - sem olhar o constrangimento no rosto de cada uma, dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Voltou minutos depois trazendo dois copos de suco de laranja, sendo seguido o tempo todo pelos olhares curiosos. Olhou para as moças, assustando-as.

- Repor as energias - explicou, sussurrando. - Vitamina C. - Entrou novamente no quarto, dando um grito que até as meninas ouviram: - Onde está o secador, Tenten?

As meninas suspiraram. Neji era, definitivamente, um _heterossexual enrustido_.

x

**Você é tão gay e você nem gosta de garotos**

**Não, você nem gosta**

**Não, você nem gosta de... Pênis**

x**  
**

• **FIM** •

* * *

**Música: **Ur So Gay - Kate Perry

**Recado das autoras:** Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews, do fundo do coração. i.i  
Não esperávamos tantos reviews. i.i


End file.
